Origin of the Duel
by Wolfpack24
Summary: This story step the first arc.


**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Origin**

**By Peter Johnson**

**Part of the Hinds Duelist League Story**

**Narrator:** It all started out when the ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh War that led almost to the destruction of the world, but in the Duel Monster Spirit World, where Petronic, the Guardian of the Duel Monster Spirit's World, and his partner Yubel was looking over the effects the war has in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, as Yubel since a new threat was about to rise from this now.

**Yubel: **Petronic I can since that something evil is about to rise, but what could it be, do you have any idea on this?

**Petronic:** I could think of something about this, because based on History of the Duel Monsters Spirit World & the Modern World, the world conflict is getting worse as a war is breaking out from it, but even if it dies in the past, it would come back in the future.

**Yubel:** Yes whoever Dermain is we will need to find out what this conflict will be and how it will affect us in the future, so let's go.

**Petronic:** Yeah, we can go, but let's head to the Ancient Ruins here in the Duel Monsters Spirit's World as it should tell us about an idea what the arrival is, as I since darkness is coming to the world.

**Narrator:** Soon Petronic and Yubel left toward the Ancient Ruins to find out, what the future may hold for the world, but the 3 Greek Gods were ready to take hold, as their plan was well under way now.

**Ocean Dragon God:** Lord Heaven Dragon Emperor is our plan ready to take over the Modern World once the end of the Modern World will come during the war, we started.

**Hell Dragon Lord:** Yeah Master our plan will come in fun, as the time the Egyptian Gods were in charge of the world, because they were needed to help the Pharaoh Atem to stop Zorc Necrophades, when he got his name back, but the time has come for the Three Egyptian Gods to be removed from this world, as we will bring their end, is that right Brother, Heaven Dragon Emperor.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor:** That is correct the Egyptian Gods must be erased as they are the ones who brought their destruction to Egypt, as even though they created The Creator of Light Horakhty to defeat Zorc Necrophades & the Shadow Games, but different Gods were formed after them, which you should know which ones right?  
**Ocean Dragon God:** Yes the 3 Sacred Beast & the 3 Nordic Gods/Aesir right Brother?

**Hell Dragon Lord:** Yeah that should be all of them, because the Number Monsters don't really make since as they are Legendary, but some say they have 3, like Number 53, Number 92, & Number 69, but they can't be one's either or can they be considered being God Cards?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor:** No those 3 Numbers are not part of the God Cards group, as there wouldn't be us Hell Dragon Lord, as we represent the 3 Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, but Ocean Dragon God, did explain the 3, but there are 1 more set besides us, which why we are here to erased the 3 Egyptian God Cards from existence, as their 1 more set, but they are the ones that must be stop, but do you know which set they are?

**Ocean Dragon God:** No we don't as I know I represent Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, but what could they be, as their no other set, beside us, as the 3 Egyptian God Cards have no other part of them, Master.

**Hell Dragon Lord:** He is right Brother, Heaven Dragon Emperor, the 3 Egyptian God Cards don't have another form, based on what we have said before, as I know I represent Hades, Lord of the Underworld, but what is this other form of the 3 Egyptian Gods that we don't know about?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor:** Have you heard of the 3 Wicked Gods, or should I say the 3 Devil Gods of the Yu-Gi-Oh World, as they are the reason why the 3 Egyptian God Cards must be erased from existence, before it's too late, as you know I do represent, Zeus, Lord of the Heavens?  
**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** No I haven't heard of the 3 Wicked Gods, so what are they as I never heard of them before, have you, Hell Dragon Lord – Hades?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** No I have not heard of the 3 Wicked Gods/the 3 Devil Gods of Yu-Gi-Oh either Ocean Dragon God - Poseidon, so what can they be and why should this be the reason the 3 Egyptian God Cards must be erased from existence?  
**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** The 3 Wicked Gods/ or the 3 Devil Gods of Yu-Gi-Oh, as they are the evil/anti version of the 3 Egyptian God Cards that create Zorc Necrophades, but their evil is powerful enough to destroy both the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World, because when Zorc Necrophades was destroyed he created himself a copy of the 3 Egyptian Gods, which became the 3 Wicked Gods/Devil Gods, which were sealed away lost forever in Egypt, as if there seal was release Zorc Necrophades would return to the Modern World & that is why we must put an end to this, before it's too late.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon: **So that is why there is a war going on right now, because the fight to erase the 3 Egyptian God Cards from existence right Brother?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, There cannot be another reason for the war, or is their Master?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** There is & that is to unseal the 3 Wicked Gods/Devil Gods to resurrect Zorc Necrophades to the Modern World, which in the Ancient Ruins, Petronic, the Guardian of the Duel Monster's Spirit World, & Yubel have gone to check out. It reads deep in the Ancient Ruins, The Prophecy of the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World, that one day the 3 Wicked Gods/Devil Gods will be unsealed & the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World will begin as Zorc Necrophades will be resurrected, but that's not all.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** So what else does this dark prophecy of the end times predict may happen?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah it cannot be worse, than what you described right Brother?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** It continues to say, that 3 Brave Heroes will stop it, but the War will rise again in the future, which will bring the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World which we are going to be the Rulers of & make sure that this time the end will come. So do you see why, we must erased the 3 Egyptian God Cards from existence before it's too late?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yes I do understand, but we are the ones to make sure the War will destroy both the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World, then why not leave the 3 Egyptian God Cards alone, as they will be key to make sure the End comes Brother.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, they will be the ones who will help bring us into the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World once the dark prophecy comes true & the 3 Wicked Gods/Devil Gods will be sealed away, they will be sealed away forever along with all the God Cards that go with them, as we become the Rulers of the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World, what do you say about that brother?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus: **I see as that will work, because once they are sealed away along with the other Gods, we will erase them from existence never to be used again, except us, as we will be the Rulers of the End of both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Modern World now, I do see your point, but there is also another good reason, this may happen sooner than you think in the future too, but do you Brother's know what it is?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Wait Brother you don't mean the 4 Duelist caught in all of this will be the same ones, who will bring the End of both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World into a reality right?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah it cannot be them as Petronic, the Guardian of the Duel Monsters Spirit World, with Yubel & the other 3 we see in this War or somewhat near are in it, if that is what you are saying Brother?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes, my Brother's you are correct & is the reason why we make sure, that this future happens, as we will become the Rulers of the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World, & that is why we will go with Petronic & Yubel to the Ancient Ruins to find the Dark Prophecy & duel him, as he will be the one who will unseal the 3 Wicked Gods/Devil Gods as foretold, now if you 2 are ready to go, then we will go & set the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World into motion, so what do you my Brother's say to that?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah let's go as the Dark Prophecy which has been foretold in the Duel Monsters Spirit World is about to begin, as no one will be able to stop us the 3 Greek Gods from our plan to become the Rulers of the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World, as the great War will begin again.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades: **Yeah, as the Dark Future will come true, as we bring the End of both the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World, as all forms of the God Cards will be sealed away and erased from existence for all eternity now, as no one can stop us now, so we are ready to go with you, Brother

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Then good, let's put this in motion, as the End of both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World will come along with the Sealed & Erasing of all the forms of the God Cards, except for us, as the Countdown to the End will now begin, as Petronic & Yubel will help us set our plan into motion at once.

**Narrator:** Soon the 3 Greek Gods had discussed their Ultimate Plan, to bring the Dark Prophecy to life & went to see Petronic, the Guardian of the Duel Monster's Spirit World, & Yubel in the Ancient Ruins to begin their plan, as the Countdown to the End was about to begin & they left to the Ancient Ruins at once.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in the Ancient Ruins, Petronic & Yubel were researching the History of the Duel Monsters Spirit World, as it is shows how the war is effect the Duel Monsters Spirit World, but soon the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World now.

**Petronic:** We are finally at the Ancient Ruins, as I see these ruins are encrypted with some type of text, and what type of text is this Yubel?

**Yubel:** I think it is somewhat Egyptian, which was how Yu-Gi-Oh was first founded on Earth, but also has some Nordic/Aesir language, but if we keep going down to the back of the Ancient Ruins, we find some Greek language, but I don't understand it, do you Petronic?

**Petronic:** No I do not understand the Greek Language but this Nordic/Aesir Language, I heard of, as they belong to the Aesir god's Loki, Thor, and Odin, but why is that here?

**Yubel:** I have no idea, as all 3 of these have Gods, but they do not belong in the same time & origin, so something must be up here, but what?

**Narrator:** Soon as Petronic & Yubel asked the question, why there is Egyptian, Nordic/Aesir, & Greek doing in the Ancient Ruins as they do not belong together, The 3 Greek Gods appeared & told them the reason why this is now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** The reason why the 3 different languages are here, is that they all belong under what Yu-Gi-Oh Gods in the world, but released in different ]Eras, as we are in the Zexal Era along with the Number cards, but that's only what they say, if we were created, we would be a problem.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah & for you, you will be helping us in the future, as the Ancient prophecy has predicted before.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor - Zeus: **Yeah that is what the Ancient Prophecy say's around you, but to make sure it happens, we challenge you to a 3 on 1 duel, to see if you can stop us from making sure the Ancient Prophecy doesn't come true.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah so what do you say, Petronic, how would you like to face us all at once, as this might be the end of you in this time now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah as this will be the end for you, so get your deck ready, as the real Shadow Game of your life is about to begin, & you will not be able to escaped this time, as this is the end of you.

**Petronic:** Fine as I will win and find out this Ancient Prophecy you are talking about, as it does seem dark to me, so let's duel.

**Yubel:** Petronic are you sure you want to duel, as you will be facing all 3 Greek Gods at once, or do you want me to help you?

**Petronic:** I don't know as you are a part of me, so I do not know how you will be able to help me in this duel, as I can handle this myself.

**Yubel:** No by releasing some of my spirit power from you, I'm able to create a body that will be able to help you in this duel against the 3 Greek Gods, so if you are ready Petronic, then let this duel begin.

**Petronic:** Are you sure, as this is a Shadow Game and you know what happens in a Shadow Game especially in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, you are gone forever, never to be seen again.

**Yubel:** I know & that is why I will be helping you in this duel, as we will defeat the 3 Greek Gods & stop them from their Ancient Prophecy, or should I say Ancient Dark Prophecy from happening now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yes that is correct for the Duel Monsters Spirit like Yubel & us 3 Greek Gods, but for you Petronic, the Guardian of the Duel Monsters Spirit World, you will survive, but will return in the future, recarnaited to fulfil the plan, we have started, where you will no longer remember the Duel Monsters Spirit World, or Yubel, so you better be ready in this duel.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah as this will be the end for the both of you, & soon the End of Both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World, so let's begin the duel shall we.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor - Zeus:** Yeah unless you want to know the Ancient Dark Prophecy that is written here in these Ancient Ruins that will last over time & space, as if you knew what is at stake, you would duel us with both of your lives on line, but as you all know no one can beat an Ancient Dark Prophecy from being fulfilled.

**Petronic:** Yeah I know that we cannot stop an Ancient Dark Prophecy, as they are sent to be fulfilled & will be in a near future, but tell us, what is this Ancient Dark Prophecy, you are speaking of?

**Yubel:** Yeah we would like to know what this Ancient Prophecy in which you speak is, as we will put our life on the line to stop it from happening in this ultimate Shadow Duel, you have planned now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Fine I will tell you, as you will not last long once the Shadow Game against all 3 of us gets underway now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah as you will not survive this Shadow Game, as you will never face 3 Duel Monsters Spirit's at once, especially us the 3 Greek Gods, so we will let our Brother tell you the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as you will not live long enough to stop it right Brother?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah my Brother is right, as you are all a part of it, so Brother please tell them the truth about the Ancient Dark Prophecy, so we can get this Shadow Game underway now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** I will as this will be the last time, they will hear it, as they will become a part of the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as the End of Both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World & The Modern World is about to begin, so here is the Ancient Dark Prophecy you wanted to hear Petronic & Yubel, as this is the Ancient Dark Prophecy from within these Ancient Ruins, as your end will be the Beginning of the End for all, hahaha.

**Narrator:** So here is the Ancient Dark Prophecy that Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus told Petronic & Yubel, which lies within the Ancient Ruins now, as the End of Both the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World was about to begin.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** The Ancient Dark Prophecy is about the 3 Wicked Gods being released from their 10,000 years slumber as their seal will bring the End of both of the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World in the present, as someone from the past will unseal them and when they fail the first time, the ones who will unseal them the second time, will release Zorc Necrophades to the Modern World & that is not all now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah & once Zorc Necrophades is defeated & the 3 Wicked Gods are sealed the away, it will mean our Resurrection into the Yu-Gi-Oh World & the Modern World will happen, as long as the most powerful Gods in history of duel monsters, the Cursed Gods/Cursed Beasts, which will bring the full the End of the Yu-Gi-Oh World, the Modern World, & the Duel Monsters Spirit World, so this will be the End of you soon enough, isn't that right Brother?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah so now let's begin our duel shall we, as we will see if you can stop of this from seeing this through, but you will see the end, as our duel is about to begin & the Ancient Dark Prophecy cannot be stopped now.

**Petronic:** Then let this duel begin, as we are ready to duel you 3, right Yubel? As this is the chance we got to stop the Ancient Dark Prophecy now

**Yubel:** Yes I am Petronic, as the Deck I'm using is different, then when I was with my original master Jaden Yuki, as The Supreme King, but this new deck will be the end for the three of you, and I will show it to you, as our duel will begin, so let's duel.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Then we shall begin, as the ultimate Shadow Duel or Survival Dual based on your past life with the original master Jaden Yuki, The Supreme King, but this will bring the end of you.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, as we will win & this will be the end for the both of you, now let's end this.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** As Petronic, your future self, will be the one who will make sure that this Ancient Dark Prophecy begins, as you will unseal the 3 Wicked Gods and awaken the 3 Cursed Gods/Cursed Beast will be released, as you will bring the End of the Yu-Gi-Oh World, The Modern World, & the Duel Monsters Spirit World, so let's end this shall we, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy is about to be

**Petronic:** Fine bring it on, as I will win & not become your slave to unseal the 3 Wicked Gods & released the 3 Cursed Gods/Cursed Beasts, as we will win, so let's do this Yubel

**Yubel:** Yeah, as Jaden Yuki, the original Supreme King, my original master, did before me, when he faced Darkness/Nightshroud & Paradox with Yugi and Yusei we will win this duel, so let the ultimate Shadow Game/Survival Duel begin.

**Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Yubel, & Petronic:** Let's Duel, as the Ultimate Shadow Game/Survival Duel has now begun.

**Narrator:** Soon the Ultimate Shadow Game/Survival Duel has begun, between Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, the 3 Greek Gods, against Yubel & Petronic, to see if they can stop them from beginning the Ancient Dark Prophecy to bring the End of the Yu-Gi-Oh World, The Modern World, & The Duel Monster's Spirit World, as Hell Dragon God – Hades went first.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** I'll go first and draw and special summon my Hell Underworld Warrior from my hand in attk mode when there is no monsters in the graveyard, but then I pay half of my life points to special summon to 2 more from my deck & when they are special summon to my side of the field by this effect they all become LV 10, so come on out my 3 Hell Underworld Warrior's with 0 attk & O def, but I'm not done yet, & 4000-2000=2000 life points left for Hell Dragon God – Hades.

**Yubel:** No he has 3 LV 10's on the field in the first turn, & the reason he went first is to special summon them, as there will not be any monsters in the graveyard on the first turn, so I see what he done, but at least he cannot attk.

**Petronic:** Yes, as his life points is at half, but we might still win this duel, so on with your turn, as we are ready for you.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** You will soon see that we will win, as I will perform an Exceed Summon, as I overlay my 3 LV 10 Hell Underworld Warriors to Exceed Summon, myself to the field, so come forth Hell Dragon Lord – Hades to the field in attk mode with 3000 attk & 3000 def, but when his summon cannot be negated the turn he is Exceed Summon, but I won't be using his effect, but I'll activate the spell card Hell Underworld Blessings, I can activate this card's effect, if I paid life points for a special summoning of

the same or another Hell monster, I gain my life points back, so I haven't lost any life points & 2000+2000=4000 life points for Hell Dragon God – Hades.

**Petronic:** No he gain the life points that he had lost, I guess we are in trouble right Yubel?

**Yubel:** Not yet, Petronic as we are still in this duel together, does that end your turn?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yes that does end my turn, now go Yubel let's see what your new deck has got

**Yubel:** Fine then it's my turn as I draw and special summon my Princess Paracha of Venis in attk mode, since I don't control a monster & you do, as her attk is 1950 & def is 1000, but I'm not done yet

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** I see a Venis deck, a new fan created archetype deck you are using involving around fusion and mostly are plant/light monsters, let's see what this deck's got

**Yubel:** Okay, then I'll show you as I banish my Mutating Muyima of Venis from my hand, to add my Venis Rising Spell Card from my deck to my hand, and then I activate Venis Rising, as this cards allows me to fusion summon a Venis Overlord monster from my extra deck, by banishing cards from my field and hand from play, so I banish my LV 4 Peacekeeping Para of Venis & LV3 Explosive Earen of Venis my hand to fusion summon Venis Overlord - Jasca to the field in def mode with 200 attk & 2600 def, but I'm not done yet.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** So you have a Venis Overlord fusion monster on your side of the field, so what is the effect, as I don't think you will be able to win this turn?

**Yubel:** My Venis Overlord – Jasca's effect allows me to equipped him with a banish LV 3 or lower Venis monster and I choose my LV 1 Mutating Muyima of Venis, but then I used Jasca's other effect and target my Venis monster equipped to it and special summon it to my side of the field, so come forth my Mutating Muyima of Venis in def mode with 0 attk & 0 def, but I'm not done yet.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** I see, but are you done with your turn yet, as my Brother, Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon would like to go now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah I would like to have a turn, but Brother this fan created archetype is something we have never seen before, so I don't mine how this is going, so you may continue your turn Yubel

**Yubel:** Thanks and I will as I activate the spell card Venis Pruning which allows me to return one Venis monster that was banished/equipped, but was re-special summon to my side of the field, I can return it to my hand, so I return Mutating Muyima of Venis to my hand from my field, then I remove her from play to add another Venis Rising from my deck to my hand, as I set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, now go Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, let's see what you got.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** It's my move, I draw and activate the spell card Olympian Call, I can only activate this card, if Hades or Zeus is on our side of the field, I can detach one Overlay Unit from my hand, to add a Olympian monster from my deck of a LV 10, so Brother, can I detach an Overlay Unit from your monsters, as you said, you won't be needing them.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yes, you may as my effect isn't really good, but you may, as all I need is 1 Overlay unit left, so go ahead Brother, show them what you got

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** I will and I will show them, the power that I have, so I detach an overlay from Hell Dragon Lord – Hades on the field, to add my Ocean Realm Warrior from my deck to my hand and he is a LV 10, but I'm not done yet.

**Petronic:** Oh no, he's planning on summoning himself to the field, but what ability does he have, I don't really want to know, I hope you have a plan to stop them, Yubel, as we might lose this duel?

**Yubel:** I do have a plan for this, as we will win this duel, even if it means that one of us, will lose, so let the Ultimate Shadow Game/Survival Duel continue.

**Petronic:** If you say so Yubel, as I don't know, if we can survive this duel, as we never faced them before, but continue your turn Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, as I'm ready to start my turn now.

**Yubel:** We will Petronic, as Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon will continue his turn now, or will end his turn now, right Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** I will continue my turn, as I will now special summon my Ocean World Warrior to the field in attk mode from my hand, and I can special summon him from my hand, as my opponent controls a monster & I control no spell and trap cards, but then I pay half my life points to special summon 2 more from my deck and there levels become LV 10, when he is special this way, so come on out my Ocean World Warriors, as we prepare to end this now, their attk is 0 & def is 0, but I'm not done yet & 4000-2000=2000 life points for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon.

**Petronic:** Oh no now he has 3 LV 10 monsters on his side of the field, he'll be able to special summon himself to his side of the field, we are in trouble now, Yubel

**Yubel:** No we are not Petronic, whatever his card has will not work, as I have already prepared to win this duel on my next turn, so Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, let's see what your monster can do, as we will win.

**Petronic:** If you say so Yubel, as it is still Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon & I believe we have not seen the worse of this duel yet, am I right Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** For you Petronic, but for Yubel it will not be, as I see what she has planned, but I now I will perform an Exceed Summon, as I build the overlay network and overlay my 3 LV 10 Ocean World Warriors on my field to Exceed Summon myself to the field, so come forth Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon in attk mode with 3500 attk & 3500 def, but then I used his special ability, as I detach 1 overlay unit from him, so I can banish all spell & trap cards on my opponents side of the field and graveyard from the game, so did you see that coming Yubel, as if you didn't then this duel will be over for the both of you?

**Yubel:** Yes I did as I activate the Continuous Trap Card Venis Forest Barrier, when I activate this card, and my opponent would remove from play spell and trap cards on my field and graveyard from the game, and I have 3 or more Venis Monsters remove from play and a Venis Overlord on my field, and by banishing a LV 4 or lower Venis Monster on the field like my Princess Paracha of Venis from play, my spell & trap cards cannot be destroyed or removed from play & cannot be negated until the end of my next turn, If I don't banish a Venis monster on the field during my end phase, so yeah Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, your effect is negated & I am safe, so finish your turn, so Petronic can go.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** I see, but I kind of figured you would do that, but now Hades & I have prepared the field and graveyard for Zeus's turn, so you will not survive on your next turn, right Brother?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** That is correct Brother, we have set up our fields and graveyard for our Brother, Zeus's turn, so Brother Poseidon, end your turn, so we can find out what Petronic can do, as it will soon be the end for them now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Fine I will, but first I activate the spell card Ocean World Blessing, just like my Brother's Hell Underworld Blessing, since I paid life points to special summon of the same or another Ocean Monster & I did, so my life points are back at 4000 now, as I set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, go Petronic, let's see what you got? & 2000+2000=4000 life points for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon.

**Petronic:** It's my turn I draw and special summon my Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog in attk mode, since I don't control a monster on my field & my opponents control a monster, & his attk is 2000 & def is 1800, plus when he is special summon to the field with this effect, I can special summon, either one Mobian Hero – Tails, Mobian Hero – Knuckles, or Mobian Hero – Amy Rose to the field from my deck in def position, so I choose Mobian Hero – Amy Rose come to the field in def position with 1400 attk & def is 1800, but I'm not done yet.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Brother have you heard of this archetype before, as I know these are fan created cards, as I don't know what he is up to now,

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** No I haven't seen this archetype before, but we will win this duel, as he cannot beat us during our next turn, so continue your turn Petronic, as your time is running out, as all is set up for our Brother, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus to win this duel now.

**Petronic:** Fine I will continue my turn and activate Mobian Hero – Amy Rose's effect, when she is special summon by the effect of Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog, you take damage equal to the half the combine attk of both monsters & that is 1700 points of direct damage, but I'm still not done yet

**Yubel:** Good job, Petronic, now Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus's card, as I know it will be a Blessing card, will not bring him back up to 4000 life points, a perfect strategy.

**Petronic:** Yes it is Yubel, so now Hades, Poseidon, & Zeus feel the wrath of both of my Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog, & Mobian Hero – Amy Rose with Mobian Love Effect, as you lose 1700 points of direct damage, but I'm not done yet.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Fine, but we will win this duel, as you will fulfill your part in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as once you end your turn, you will see what our Brother, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus can really do & Ah, & 4000-1700=2300 life points left for Hell Dragon Lord – Hades.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, as you will never win this duel, as we will always be one step ahead of you & you will soon see enough, do you end your turn, or is there more to come & Ah & 4000-1700=2300 life points left for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** No I seen this coming, as I expected to take damage from an effect, but Petronic your end will come on our next turn, so continue or end your turn. So I can go & show you what I mean & Ah & 4000-1700=2300 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus.

**Petronic:** Fine as you see I haven't normal summon this turn, so now I'll normal summon my Mobian Hero – Tails to the field in attk mode with 1600 attk & 1400 def & when he is normal summon & I have Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog on my field, I can discard one Mobian Spell or Trap to the graveyard and special summon Mobian Hero – Knuckles from my Deck in attk mode with 1800 attk & 1500 def, but I'm not done yet.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** So you now have 4 Mobian Hero Monsters on your field, but you still are not able to stop us, as your end is about to come now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, your end will be soon, as you will lose the duel, but let's see what you got, as you still have a turn to make this count, before your end comes now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes as once it is my turn, you Petronic will feel the wrath, as Yubel will not be able to save you this time, as your end is about to come, so end your turn, as your death awaits for you, so you can begin to fulfill your part of the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Petronic:** As you see the effect of Mobian Hero – Knuckles effect now activates, his effect varies based on which Mobian Hero or Heroes are on my side of the field & his worse effect is when he is special summon to the field & I have Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobian Hero – Tails, & Mobian Hero – Amy Rose are on my field, this turn I can activate an Mobian Hero Spell or Trap card in my graveyard, plus his normal effect allows me to add the Continuous Trap card Master Emerald from my deck to my hand, so are you ready to see what happens next, as this will be the end for all 3 of you?

**Yubel:** Wait I think Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon saw this move coming, as I believe we cannot stop them this turn.

**Petronic: **What do you mean Yubel, how can he stop the activation of a card in the graveyard, as this will bring the end of him now?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** She saved her field, but not yours as I predicted on when she stopped me, but I'll activate my facedown Counter Trap Card, Poseidon's Rage. When I have Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon on my side of the field and my opponent activates the effect of a spell or trap card in the graveyard, negate the activation & removed it from play & when I do, I can inflict 800 damage per spell & trap card removed from play by this effect & I gain 800 life points, so go Poseidon's Rage, I guess you cannot beat us this turn.

**Petronic:** So what I knew you would do that as when a Mobian Hero Spell or Trap card is removed from the graveyard from play, by an card effect, the other effect of Mobian Hero – Tails activates, allowing me to returned it to the graveyard, but I cannot activated until my next turn, so I only take 800 points of damage, but I'm still in this duel, as I can used Mobian Hero – Knuckles effect once per turn, after he is special summon & I have Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobian Hero – Tails, & Mobian Hero – Amy Rose are on my side of the field, your plan has failed & Ah & 4000-800=3200 life points for Petronic left.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Good move, but I gain 800 life points thanks to the other effect of Poseidon's Rage, so does that end your turn, as I think our Brother, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus is ready to make his move now, is that right Brother? & 2300+800=3100 life points for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes I am ready to go, as we will win this duel, now end your turn, as there is nothing else you can do to stop us.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah as your time is running out & soon the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin, now end your turn & let the end begin.

**Petronic:** Fine I set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, go Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, as time is running out, as I will not give up until the last card is drawn, let's see what you got.

**Yubel:** Yeah we haven't lost yet, as Petronic is right, the duel will not end until the last card is played, so go Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, as we will see this move that Hades & Poseidon, has set up for you, because we will win soon enough right Petronic?

**Petronic:** Yeah, make your move, as we will find out what your ultimate plan you have set up now, as we won't hold back & lose this Ultimate Shadow Game/Survival Duel until the last card is played.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Okay then, it's my turn and I begin by special summoning my LV 10 Heavenly Realm Warrior in attk mode, he can be special summon from my hand, when Ocean Dragon God –Poseidon & Hell Dragon Lord – Hades is on our field & 1 Ocean World Warrior & Hell Underworld Warrior in our graveyard & we do some come on out Heavenly Realm Warrior in attk mode with 0 attk & o def, but I'm not done yet.

**Petronic:** So they did have a field & graveyard set up, but that means their monster's effect will revive the other 2 since they were sent to the graveyard after being used for an Exceed Summon, as effect or by card effect as an Overlay Unit, but we can stop this right Yubel?

**Yubel:** We can if we can survive until my next turn, we might be able to stop them, but I'm not sure right now, so continue your turn, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, as we will win this duel.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** You will try as you were correct about his effect, as I will now activate the effect of Heavenly Realm Warrior on my field, when he was special summon by his own effect, I can pay half of my life points to special summon from our graveyard 1 Hell monster & 1 Ocean monster used to Exceed summon & sent to the graveyard while being us by an effect of the monster 0r spell & trap card, as an Overlay Unit, they can be special summon to my side of the field in attk mode & their LV's become 10, so I bring back Hades, Hell Underworld Warrior & Poseidon's Ocean World Warrior back to the field, by paying half of my life points, but that that is not all, as I am not done yet with my turn & 2300-1150=1150 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus.

**Petronic:** No he has 3 LV 10's on his field, he can now bring himself to the field, & his effect could be worse of all, Yubel, I hope you can end this on your next turn, as I think the end is about to come for us now.

**Yubel:** I will Petronic, as I will take them down, as the end of them will come, so Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, continue your turn, as we will see what you got, as you said you can win this duel with the moves you have set up now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes I do as I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my Hell Underworld Warrior, my Ocean World Warrior, and my Heavenly Realm Warrior, all LV 10 on my field to Exceed Summon myself to the field, so come forth Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus in attk mode with 4000 attk & 4000 def, but then I activate the Field Spell Card from my hand Olympian Realm – Realm of the Gods, & thanks to this card, Hades, Poseidon, & Zeus cannot be destroyed by battle, are unaffected by card effects during our turn & there effects can no longer be negated. Plus during the end phases attack 1 of our monsters that were an Overlay Unit back to him in the graveyard, but if we do not, we gain life points equal to half the attk of our monsters & inflict damage to our opponent equal to the life points we gain, so I guess your end is about to come now.

**Petronic:** No that means I'll being take damage as I'm only at 3200 damage, as I know Hades, doesn't used his effect, & plus we do not know what Heaven Dragon Emperor - Zeus's effect, so we are in trouble now.

**Yubel:** Not yet Petronic, as we are still end this, as I know that we will win on my next turn, so does that end your turn Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, as there is nothing else left for you to do now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes as I activate the spell card Heavenly Realm Blessing, which you two should know the effect already since Hades played Hell Underworld Blessing & Poseidon used Ocean World Blessing, so I don't half to explain it, but this effect is a lot different, since I paid life points to special summon a Hell monster & Ocean monster from the graveyard back to the field, we each gain half our life points back, so I saw the damage coming a while ago, as both of my Brother's life points are restored by half & Ah & 1150+1150=2300 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus left.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Thanks Brother for the life points boost as we did need it, but there was a side effect due to that card's effect right, which has a much dangerous effect right Brother? & 2300+1150=3450 life points for Hell Dragon Lord – Hades.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah as the worse the effect of the Heavenly Realm Blessings effect is about to activate if you forgot about that effect Brother or didn't you? & 3100+1550=4650 life points for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes it does activate, because the other effect of Heavenly Realm Blessing, if the Exceed Monster is Overlay using the above monsters as Overlay material are sent to the graveyard, that monster is destroyed & we take damage equal to that monsters attk & that would be 4000, but you will not survive to see that effect, so I'll set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, and the effect of my Field Spell Olympian Realm – The Realm of the Gods effect activates, as there are no Overlay Units detached in the graveyard, you take half of my monster's attk & I gain life points to the damage, you both take by this effect, so I gain 4000 life points, but you 2 lose 2000 life points each, now go Hell Dragon Lord – Hades, as it is time to start are assault on them now, as we will win the duel & 2300+4000=6300 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus.

**Petronic:** Ah that hurt, but we must win this duel, if I can survive this attk from Hades now & 3200-2000=1200 life points for Petronic.

**Yubel:** Yeah, if we can survive this turn, then we will win the duel on my turn, as I have already expected that move will happen, so go Hell Dragon Lord – Hades, let's see what this assault is all about now & 4000-2000=2000 life points for Yubel.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** My turn I draw & attk Petronic's Mobian Hero – Knuckles with Hell Dragon Lord – Hades with Hell Inferno Rage, have anything to stop my attk?

**Petronic: **I do as I will use Mobian Hero – Knuckles' effect, when Mobian Hero Knuckles is attk, while I control a Mobian Hero – Amy Rose, Mobian Hero – Tails, & a Mobian Hero – Sonic the Hedgehog, I can negate the attk & my opponent takes damage equal to the damage I would have taken this turn, so you lose 1200, so are you done with your turn, so Yubel can go?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Ah that hurt, as I play 1 card facedown & end my turn, go Yubel, let's see that Ultimate move, you set up now, plus I can't use our field spells effect, since there is no overlay unit in my graveyard, but I do gain half the attk & you 2 lose half my attk to your life points of 1500, so I'm still in this, as I gain the life points back that I lost this turn. & 3450-1200=2250+1500=3750 life points for Hell Dragon Lord – Hades.

**Petronic:** No I would be out of this duel, but I'll used my facedown Trap card, Mobian Healing, while I control 1 or more Mobian Heroes on my side of the field, I gain half the combine attk of the monsters on my side of the field, so I'm still in this, but I do lose 1500 life points after that, so that did hurt & 1200+3400=4600-1500=3100 life points for Petronic.

**Yubel: **I still lose life points, as I almost out, but really the strategy I have will end this duel, so I'm not worried about the damage & Ah & 2000-1500=500 life points for Yubel.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** That ends my turn, so go Yubel, let's see what you got, as we will win this duel, so we can put the Ancient Dark Prophecy in motion

**Yubel:** It's my turn I draw, and it's time to show you, how I am going to win this duel, as first I activate the continuous spell card Insidious Incubator of Venis, which will work when my banish Venis monsters are equipped to my monster, but I'm not done as I activate my spell card Venis Rising, as you already know what it does, but then I activate my facedown trap card Chain Material, which is where this combo will defeat you.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** No she can fusion summon from her deck or extra deck with Venis Rising now, as long as she discards Super Polymerization from her hand to the graveyard & the summoning of the fusion monster cannot be negated, so Yubel, I guess you have Super Polymerization in your hand already?

**Yubel:** Yes, I do as I discard it & banished all my Venis Monsters from my field, hand, deck and extra deck from play, so I can fusion summon, my most powerful monster, so come forth Venis Overlord – Dirot'to, the Unfathomed in attk mode with 3000 attk, & 3000 def, & when he is fusion summon I can equipped all banish Venis monsters to him & he gains 100 attk for each & as you can tell there are 20 now banished so his attk is 5000, but I'm not done yet.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Oh no, this is bad, as now her continuous spell will now activate & for every banish Venis monster now equipped to his monster, our monsters lose 300 attk, but since they are God, they cannot be targeted for this effect, but since there are 3 it will work right Brother?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** It would work, as it does not designate them specifically, so are attk is now 0, but we will win this duel, so go ahead & attk we dare you

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yeah as we will defeat you both in this duel, so attk us if you dare, Yubel, as we are ready for your attk now.

**Petronic:** No Yubel it's a trap, if we attk, one of us will lose the duel, so you better have a plan for this turn, so we can end this, or do you?

**Yubel:** Not yet I will not attk yet, but used my monster's special ability, by banish 3 Venis monsters equipped to him, I can halve my opponent's life points, so I remove 5 Venis monsters equipped to my Venis Overlord – Dirot'to, the Unfathomed, to halve your life points you 3 Greek Gods, so go Overlord Judgement

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** No way, our life points are almost gone, but not for me as I activate my facedown trap card Hell Deliverance, by sending a Hell monster from deck & hand to the graveyard, I gain life points equal to half of the life points I just lost, so I'm still in this, as my life points, but I must pay 2000 life points to activate this effect as well, so I'll have 2900 life points left & 3750-2000=1750+1750=3500 life points for Hell Dragon Lord – Hades now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Fine, I'll take half as I won't mind it, as once it's my turn, then I'll wipe Peter's life points out of this Shadow Duel & we will win, so your plan has failed Yubel, as I play my trap Ocean Deliverance, which I must pay 2000 life points, but gain half, so I'm still in this too. & 4650-2000-2650+2650=5300 life points for Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** It doesn't matter, if I activate my trap card, Heaven Deliverance, I still got the higher life points, but Heavenly Realm Blessings effect is still activated, but I'm not worry, if Yubel attacks, the duel will be over, so I'll first I'll take half of my life points, and used my face down trap Heaven Deliverance to gain it right back, so I'm still at the same amount of life points I had, and I don't half to pay 2000 life points for this effect, since my life points is an even number, not like theirs & 6300-3150=3150+3150=6300 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus.

**Petronic:** No they are too powerful, if we do not beat them now, then it's all over, but if we attack, then we will lose, what do we do now, Yubel?

**Yubel:** Yes, but if I activate the effect of my continuous spell Insidious Incubator of Venis, your monster loses 200 attk & def for each Venis monster equipped and there is still at least 20, so your monsters lose 4000 attk, so you can't beat us this turn, as I'm ready to attk and end this duel, as I will attk, as my Venis Overlord – Dirot'to, the Unfathomed will attk your Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus with Venis Overdose Forestation and end the duel.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes I knew you would attack, as that will end the duel for you, as I activate my trap card Heavenly Order of Destruction, as I know your monster is not effected, when he is normal summon, but when I activate this card, your monster must attack the monsters I choose, and I choose Petronic's so Petronic is the one who will lose the duel, as this effect cannot be negated and I must pay all but 100 life points to activate this effect, so we win & 6300-6200=100 life points for Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus.

**Petronic:** I may lose this duel, because of this move, but I activate the effect of Mobian Hero – Knuckles on my field, when I control Mobian Hero – Sonic, Amy, and Tails on my field with him, I can activate Traps from my Graveyard and I choose my Mobian Hero – Transformation Trap card, which sends them all to the graveyard to bring out my Mobian Hero Unity the Hedgehog, but when he is summon by this effect, I take all the battle damage, all of us would take during this duel, so I'm out, I'm sorry Yubel, I warned you not to attk, but they win now, so go Mobian Hero – Unity the Hedgehog, used Final Chaos Blast & end this duel now & 3100-3100=0 life points for Peter & Peter lost as the Duel was over and the 3 Greek Gods had won now.

**Narrator:** Soon the duel was over, as the 3 Greek Gods has won, as they have planned as Peter sacrifice his life points to end the duel, as it was time for the Ancient Dark Prophecy to continue on as it should now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** so we have finally won, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will now begin, as we have predicted, now Petronic will do whatever we say, as he will be known as Peter instead of Petronic, as that is not a perfect name for him.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, Peter is much a better name for him, as for you Yubel, you will be erased from his memories, as he now works for us, & he will not need you anymore.

**Hell Dragon God – Hades:** Yeah, so be gone from his memories Yubel, as his memory of you & being the decedent of the Supreme King will be no more, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will now begin.

**Yubel:** No Petronic, I mean Peter now, why did you lose the duel, I would've won, as I knew he would activate the trap to aim it back at you, as I have planned, we would've won, so why did you do that?

**Peter:** I know, but if your attk didn't go through this duel would've been over & I would've lost you forever, as the effect of Heavenly Realm Order cannot be negated and the other effect of that trap is that, is when your monster is force to attk mine, we will both take the damage from that battle, isn't that right Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** That is correct, Peter that is the other effect of Heavenly Realm Order, which would've taken affect & both of you would've lost the duel, so Yubel, you should thank Peter for saving you, just like you would've done for Jaden & the Supreme King to save him, as Peter did the same for you, isn't that right Peter?

**Peter:** That is correct, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, I was protecting Yubel, just like the Original Supreme King did for her, just like her old partner Jaden Yuki, as I am a decedent of the Supreme King part of Jaden, which I means I adopted the spirit of the Supreme King inside of me, as my job is to protect Yubel, as long as I live, as she must do the same, since the first time I ever touch her card, I knew one day, we would be together forever, do you understand now Yubel, why I did it to save you?

**Yubel:** I do understand that, but Peter, I don't understand, why you lost the duel, what does the effect of Mobian Hero – Unity the Hedgehog used to end the duel, if you will please explain that to me?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yeah my 2 Brothers & I would like to know as well, Peter, how you took yourself out of the duel, as both of you & Yubel would've lost the duel.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah my next card would've negated the effect of Yubel's next card, which would've won the duel for us, but I would like to know that effect on why you lost the duel, so we can begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah we would've won either way, but if you take yourself out of the duel to save Yubel, so we can bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy to order, then tell us what happen as we are listening, as soon as you are done, Yubel will be erased from your memory for all eternity now.

**Peter:** The effect of Mobian Hero – Unity the Hedgehog, when he is summon by the effect of Mobian Hero Transformation, during the battle phase, he negates the effect of opponents face-up cards, the monsters that attk during the battle phase are force to attk him, at the end of the damage step, all monsters that battled this turn are destroyed & I take all the effect or battle damage this turn, which means instead of Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus taking the effect of Heavenly Realm Blessing, I took instead, to save us both Yubel, that's how I took myself out of the duel.

**Yubel:** I see Peter, but we will never see each other again, since I'm going to be erased from your memory in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as the end is about to begin now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** That is correct Yubel, this will be the last time you will be with Peter, so we will let you have these last moments with Peter, as after this, Peter will never see you again, do we agree Brother's that we should give Peter & Yubel this time together?

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yes we will give you time to spend time with Peter, before you are erased from his memories for all eternity, so we will leave you to alone right , Hell Dragon God – Hades?

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah we will leave you to alone for a while, as you will never see each other again after this, so farewell until we returned, to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Then we will return in a few minutes, so farewell as your end has begun & soon the end of both the Whole World & the Yu-Gi-Oh World will begin hahaha

**Narrator: **Soon the 3 Greek Gods left the area to leave Peter & Yubel alone, as Yubel didn't want to lose Peter, just like she lost Jaden before, which made him return to being the Supreme King now

**Yubel:** Peter, why did you do it, we would've won the duel, but you took yourself out of the duel why?

**Peter:** The reason why I took myself out of the duel, is that to protect you, as I knew they were after you in that duel. But I did it just like the old Supreme King or Jaden did

**Yubel:** Yes, but you didn't half to do it, I would've lost anyway, as the effect of my trap card at the end of the turn, my monster didn't destroyed their monster by battle this turn, I take damage equal to the attk of my monster, so you see I would've lost the battle now.

**Peter:** Yes I knew that, but I did it & put it on myself, but I know we will see each other again in the future, just like you did to see Jaden again, as the Supreme King, so I know we will be able to see one another again.

**Yubel: **Then we will see one another again, as your spirit will always be with me, as I know that this is not the End of us for now, as I see that, the 3 Greek Gods have returned, just like they have said now.

**Narrator:** Soon as Yubel told Peter that they will see each other again & that the 3 Greek Gods have arrived now, Hell Dragon Lord – Hades, Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, & Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus has appeared just like they said, as their plan was about to begin now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes we are back, and we are ready to bring the end & begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, so Yubel this is where you will vanish forever now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, so be gone, as you know more, as Peter is under control, just as predicted in the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Hell Dragon God – Hades:** Yeah, as you had your time with Peter, so now be gone, as the End has begun now.

**Yubel:** Fine I will leave, but I will return in the future, & Peter & I will be together again, "Together Forever", like we should be, so I hope you know that the Ancient Dark Prophecy will fail in the End.

**Peter:** Yubel stopped it, I know you will return, but for right now play along with it, as I know I will see you again, as you may face me in the future to test me, as you since, that I am still evil inside.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yeah, Yubel, you should listen to Peter, he may be right for you to play along until the future, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy may fail, but one day will be reborn in the Modern World, where we will finally have our revenge over what has happen in the past now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah you should listen to Peter, or you may never return to Peter, as everything about the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin as planned, but in the End it may fail, but no one knows the answer to that

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, so Yubel be gone, until your return in the future, but for now, Peter is our servant who will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy into both the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, as our revenge will come to pass now.

**Yubel:** Fine I accept my fate in the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, but in the End, Peter will be "Together Forever" with me, so this isn't End of both the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, so see you in the Future Peter.

**Peter:** See you in the future, Yubel, as we will meet again, & be "Together Forever" now.

**Narrator:** So Yubel has accepted her fate in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as she was erased from Peter's memories until they meet again in the future, when the Ancient Dark Prophecy fails now, but for now, Peter will be under the control of the 3 Greek Gods to bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy & their revenge to come to past now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** So Peter, the Ancestor of Jaden/Haou the Supreme King of the Duel Monster's Spirit World, you will now become under our control, as you will help us bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy & our revenge into motion.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah now without Yubel, you will fully be under our control, so now you will do whatever we say, as the End is about to begin, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy & our revenge will destroy both the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah & it will be all your fault, since you couldn't stopped us the first time, as you took yourself out of the duel, knowing that would mean losing Yubel forever, hahaha.

**Peter:** I will see Yubel again, but what is this revenge you speak of, what happen to you, for you to cause the Ancient Dark Prophecy into motion, to destroy both the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** So you don't know about our dark past & why we want to destroy both the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, then we will tell you, right Brothers?"

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, we will tell you what happen, as because what happen, will lead you to meet 2 people from our past will joined you in the future, who will set this all into motion, as the End & our revenge will soon begin.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, your destiny & fate will begin, when you meet them, as they will either help you or bring disaster unto this world, & that's why while you are under our control, the End & our revenge will begin, as we will be reborn into the Modern World & destroy those, who ruined us in the past, along with the Duel Monster's Spirit World now.

**Peter:** I see, so Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, I do understand what you are saying now, but please tell me more about this dark past, so I will know how I will be able to begin the End & the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, so that your revenge will be underway as the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World will begin now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Fine I will tell you, as the more you know, the more of how you will help us in the Ancient Dark Prophecy to help us with our revenge & bring the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World now.

**Narrator:** Soon Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus began to tell Peter about their past, so he will know what he must to do to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy for their revenge & to bring the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** So Peter, here is how our dark past begins, it happen a couple years after the Nameless Pharaoh Atem returned to his final resting place, after finding his name he has lost for centuries past, which was 5000 years ago to this very day.

**Peter:** I see so, your Dark Past happen sometime after that, as you were created by the Dark Spirit of Zorc Necrophades, or am I far off or close to believing what has happen now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** You are very close, but it happen in a near future, where an Ancient War began between the Nameless Pharaoh's Decedent's & the Nordic Gods, as their Nordic Leader/God Loki wanted to rule the world, & the only way for that to happen is to resurrect us the 3 Greek Gods, through the Power of Zorc Necrophades, locked within the Tomb of Shadows, sealed within the 3 Wicked Gods, where a more greater Dark Prophecy was written, the first Dark Prophecy has come to pass, the time Anubis would returned to this world, but that has come to pass, as the Nameless Pharaoh Atem has defeated him.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah the greater Dark Prophecy that was written, was that one day the 3 Wicked Gods will be unsealed & Zorc Necrophades will walked this Earth once more, but once he has been sealed away, the 3 Greek Gods will bring resurrected & bring the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, but those who control the Power of the 3 Wicked Gods will hold much greater Evil that will threaten to destroy the World & bring it to ruined, as the End may come sooner than you think.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades: **But those who seek the resurrect & control the 3 Greek Gods or us, will be able to Enslave the Modern World & bring it to ruins, as well as erased the past & rid the mistakes of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, so as you see Peter, the Ancient War was about our resurrection & the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World.

**Peter:** I do see that, but happen to Loki, who beat him or what does the Ancient Dark Prophecy say, that will come the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, for your revenge to take place?

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Nordic Leader/God Loki was defeated by the Great Soldier/Duelist nicknamed Thor in a Shadow Survival Duel, who was never seen again, but it does say in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, that he will returned in the future, as he is the Trickster, as he possess the power of the Nordic God Loki, as well as the Duel Monster Card, Loki, Lord of the Aesir, because after the Ancient War, he vanished along with 3 Nordic God Cards, Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Loki, Lord of the Aesir, & Odin, Father of the Aesir, but they are somewhere in this world, but the Great Soldier/Duelist nicknamed Thor is still searching for 3 Nordic Gods, as he is connected to them, but at the same time, Nordic Leader/God Loki will want his revenge & that's where we come in.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** We will help the Nordic Leader/God Loki with his revenge on this Great Soldier/Duelist nicknamed Thor, but the problem is, that he has a twin, who guards the Tomb of the Tomb of Shadows & the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh Atem, as he is his descendent & his rival Seto Kaiba & Ishizu Ishtar, as he is a Tomb Guardian until this day, protecting the Tomb of Shadows, so that the 3 Wicked Gods won't be unsealed, but the time has come for the day, that the 3 Wicked Gods to be unsealed.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah & that's where you come in Peter, because you are from the Duel Monster's Spirit World, his twin named Sean will not see, but the 3 Egyptian God Cards Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, & The Winged Dragon of Ra, Exodia the Forbidden One & The Creator God of Light Horakhty, might be able to see you, but the one, who will blocked you from the 3 Wicked Gods will be Ma'at, but you will challenge her to a Shadow Survival Duel, because when you win, she will be sealed & the 3 Wicked Gods will be revealed & you will live out your future on Earth until the time of the Ancient Dark Prophecy & our Revenge to begin.

**Peter:** I see, what I must do, as once I beat Ma'at in the Shadow Survival Duel & sealed her away & the 3 Wicked Gods will be unsealed, I will live my life on Earth until the Ancient Dark Prophecy & your Revenge begins as I meet them from the past along the day, but one day, the End will begin & everything in the Ancient Dark Prophecy will come to past for the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, as you have my World, as my Agent Deck is ready to used, as I will win the Shadow Survival Duel now.

**Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Good, then you may go as you will begin your mission until the time is come in the future, where everything will be ready for us to begin now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, so we will see you in the future, as you will become friends with Sean, and his twin, Daniel, who his nicknamed Thor, who faced Loki in the past, so all is set for the future.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, so we will be seeing you, as it is time for us to wait until the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin now, so we will leave now, as your mission until the Ancient Dark Prophecy begins now.

**Peter:** Then I will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy into full effect, when the time comes now.

**Narrator:** Soon as Peter had told the 3 Greek Gods that, Heaven Dragon Emperor – Zeus, Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon, & Hell Dragon Lord – Hades teleported away to wait for the Ancient Dark Prophecy to begin, as Peter will now set off to Egypt, so he can get to the Tomb of Shadows, where he will begin his journey to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Peter: **So they have left to wait for me to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, but why me, why am I the only one to cause the Ancient Dark Prophecy to happen now, it's not like I'm connected to anything from the past, but if I want to see Yubel again, I will follow their orders, as I will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy in order, as everything will all be the way it is now, as I know we will bring it to an End one day, as here I go to Ancient Egypt to the Tomb of the Shadows at once, to defeat Ma'at in a Survival Shadow Game & get the 3 Wicked God Cards now, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy is about to begin now.

**Narrator:** Soon as Peter had said that he teleported to Ancient Egypt to go to the Tomb of the Shadows as he will defeat Ma'at in a Survival Shadow Game to get the Wicked Gods, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin soon.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile the 3 Greek Gods knew that Peter has finally left to begin his mission, as they knew one day, his ultimate battle will begin, as everything for their revenge will begin, as Loki will be able to complete what he started back in the Ancient Dark Past now.

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** So Peter has finally left as he knows the truth now, as he must complete this mission, if he wants to see his partner, Yubel again, as he is an ancestor of Jaden Yuki or should I say Haou the Supreme King, part of Jaden, he will find what he is looking for, but before that to happen, the Ancient Dark Prophecy must begin.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yes as all is ready for it now, as if all else fails, his Original Evil Clone, he will make will make sure that the Ancient Dark Prophecy goes through, as he will be his strongest opponent, as his Original Evil Clones gets stronger by learning from the Barian's, Peter must get stronger as a duelist with the power of Yubel & the Supreme King will return inside of him, this will be his final battle now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades: **Yes that is the correct, his final challenge is to face his Original Evil Clone in one final duel, as this will decide the fate of the Duel Monsters Spirit World & the Modern World, as if he fails then the End will truly come, this will only happen if our part of the Ancient Dark Prophecy is stopped now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon: **Yes that is what we are predicting as his friend/rival Sean will face Richard in one final duel to seal Zorc Necrophades forever, Peter will face his final test, then all is going as part of the plan now, as we will wait until the time is right for us to appear in the Modern World, as we are trapped here in the Duel Monster's Spirit World until the time has come for Loki to unseal us now.

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus: **Then all is going to plan, as we will wait as our part in this Ancient Dark Prophecy as our revenge will finally be completed, now Peter begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as we have told you, and you will soon see Yubel again one day hahaha.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon & Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah as you will see Yubel again someday, but first begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy & let our revenge & your true test as a duelist begin now.

**Narrator:** Soon as the 3 Greek Gods had said that, they waited in the Duel Monsters Spirit World to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as they will appear in the Modern World, when the time is right now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in Ancient Egypt, Sean the Tomb Guardian of both the Tomb of the Shadows & the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh, Sean was thinking about what was his future is like, as he hasn't seen his twin brother since, their Mom & Dad went their separate ways, as Daniel now lives with Seto Kaiba in Ireland searching for the Greek God, Thor, who has been calling out to him, as he went with Ishizu to become a Tomb Guardian just like her brother, Marik now.

**Sean:** So all is right here in Ancient Egypt, but I wonder what my future would be like, as I do want to see my twin brother, Daniel, even though he will not remember who I am, but I know our paths will across one day in the future now.

**Horakhty:** Sean you will leave Ancient Egypt in the future, as you will become a great duelist just like your father, Seto Kaiba, as well as the Nameless Pharaoh Atem & Yugi, as you are a descendent, as I since that a Dark Past, that separated you & your twin brother, will soon return, so I know your journey will begin now.

**Sean:** I see, so I will be leaving Ancient Egypt soon, as my future will begin, but when the time comes I will bring down & seal the Dark Past away forever, so that way my twin brother & I will never be separated again, as my path as a duelist is about to begin now.

**Horakhty:** Yes whatever comes your way, we will always be with you, as our cards are separated right now, but you will find us in the future, as you will need the help of someone to find us, as well as create a super powerful card to fused me & your spirit monster, Exodia the Forbidden One, so all will be coming together, as your destiny as a Duelist is about to begin now.

**Sean:** Yes that is correct, I will find you all & create the super powerful card to fuse you & my spirit monster, Exodia the Forbidden One, as it will help me, as I will beat & seal away the Dark Past, as I know that this is all coming together now, as my destiny as a Duelist is about to begin now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in the Shadows, behind where Sean & Horakhty are talking about Sean's destiny in the future, Peter appears, but they really do not recognize him & neither does the 3 Egyptian God Cards & Sean's Spirit Monster, Exodia the Forbidden One now.

**Peter:** So this is the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh & the Tomb of Shadows, as I see Sean is talking to Horakhty about his future as a duelist, as they do not recognized me yet, neither does the 3 Egyptian God Cards, & Sean's Spirit Monster, Exodia the Forbidden One, so I guess I better get going to the Tomb of the Shadows and defeat Ma'at in a Survival Shadow Duel, as I will steal the 3 Wicked Gods, so Zorc Necrophades will walk the Earth/the Modern World once again now, so let my mission to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy to begin now.

**Narrator:** Soon Peter left & entered into the Tomb of the Shadows to defeat Ma'at in a Survival Shadow Duel & to steal the 3 Wicked Gods, so he can begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, as Sean & the others didn't hear him enter the Tomb of the Shadows now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile outside the Tomb of the Shadows, Sean, Horakhty, the 3 Egyptian Gods, & Sean's Spirit monster, Exodia the Forbidden One couldn't figure out what's going on, but they knew something bad was about to happen now.

**Sean:** Did anybody hear anyone talking behind us about entering the Tomb of the Shadows to defeat Ma'at in a Survival Shadow Duel & steal the 3 Wicked Gods to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now?

**Horakhty:** I did too, but I do not know who it could be, but it has been predicted that the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin, so whoever it was is the one who will cause the Ancient Dark Prophecy to begin, so it will not take along until the Ancient Dark Prophecy begins, as I know that is how your destiny as a Duelist is about to begin now.

**Slifer, Obelisk, & Ra:** That's true your destiny as a Duelist is about to begin, so whoever is starting the Ancient Dark Prophecy as we speak is something we cannot stop right now, but in the future we will put an End to this once & for all now.

**Exodia:** Yeah Sean, we will deal with it together, as I know we will put an End to the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as you are the descendent of the Nameless Pharaoh, Atem & Yugi, as well as Seto Kaiba, so whatever comes your way, you will Believe in the Heart of the Cards, & you will put an End to the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Sean:** Then we will face it together, as I know that with you all by my side in the future, the Ancient Dark Prophecy will fail & the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World will be safe & at peace, once & for all now, so let my destiny as a Duelist is about to begin now.

**Narrator:** Soon Sean listen to what Horakhty, the 3 Egyptian God Cards, & his Spirit Monster, Exodia had told him, as he knew that he will bring the End of the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, as his destiny as a Duelist is about to begin & he waited for his destiny as a Duelist to begin in the future during the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile inside the Tomb of the Shadows, Peter found the sealed chamber where the 3 Wicked Gods laid rest, as they were in the Sealed Door, where the Body of Shadow Magus or Darkness/Aknadin lay now, as he saw that Ma'at was ready for him, as he/she knew that Peter would arrive to face her in a Survival Shadow Duel for the 3 Wicked Gods to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as she knew their Survival Shadow Duel was about to begin now.

**Ma'at:** So you finally made it Peter, the descendent of the Supreme King, who is now under the control of the 3 Greek Gods to steal the 3 Wicked Gods, so the Ancient Dark Prophecy will happen, then I will stopped you, as I will accept your challenge in this Survival Shadow Duel, as you will not win.

**Peter:** Good, then we will begin at once, as I will defeat you in this Survival Shadow Duel, as I will seal you away, as I will win the 3 Wicked Gods from you now, so let's begin the Survival Shadow Duel at once now.

**Ma'at:** Then let the Survival Shadow Duel begin, as I will win, as you will never seal me away & steal the 3 Wicked Gods to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Peter:** You will try, but you will fail, as you will see, that the Ancient Dark Prophecy cannot be stopped, as I know this will be one of the worst's things I have ever done, but I know redemption in seeing Yubel again will soon come, once the Ancient Dark Prophecy is over now.

**Ma'at:** Then let's see if it will come true, as the Survival Shadow Duel is about to begin now.

**Peter & Ma'at:** Let's Duel!

**Narrator:** Soon the Survival Shadow Duel between Peter & Ma'at has begun, as Peter went first, as he will show Ma'at, that the Ancient Dark Prophecy cannot be stopped, as he will seal her away & steal the 3 Wicked Gods now.

**Peter:** I'll start this Survival Shadow Duel with a draw, as I will activate my permanent spell card, Valhalla Hall of the Fallen, which allows me to special summon one fairy from my hand, if I control no monsters & so I choose my Athena in attk mode, with 2600 attk & 800 def, but I'm not done yet.

**Ma'at:** I see, so you will be using a Fairy Deck, much more of a deck I used but not completely, let's see what you got Peter, as on my turn I will show you my true power.

**Peter:** We will see, but since that was a special summon, I can now normal summon my The Agent of Creation – Venus in attk mode with 1600 attk & 1200 def, which activates the effect of Athena, since I summon a fairy you lose 600 points of damage, but I'm not done yet, as I will pay 1500 more life points to special summon 3 Mystical Shine Balls in def mode, with 500 attk & 500 def, so you do not take 600 points of damage you take 2400 points of direct damage now & 4000-1500=2500 life points for Peter now.

**Ma'at:** Ah, that is too much damage, but I know I will win this duel, as you will never seal me away & steal the 3 Wicked Gods to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, so finish your turn, so that I may go now & 4000-2400=1600 life points for Ma'at now.

**Peter:** Fine I will, but first I overlay my 3 Mystical Shine Balls to exceed summon my Number 96 Dark Mist in attk mode with 100 attk & 100 def, as I will set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, now go Ma'at show me what you got, as I will win this duel now.

**Ma'at:** I will as I will draw and activate the Spell Card Foreseen Spirit, when Foreseen Spirit is activate I can predict the move you will do on your turn & I will negate you from using that effect until the end of my turn, so Athena's inflicting 600 damage to me, per fairy you summon is negated for your next turn now.

**Peter:** No now I can't inflict up to 1200 points of damage to you on my next turn, but you still have to get through my Number 96 Dark Mist & my 2 face downs to stop me.

**Ma'at:** I will stop you, as I activate the Spell Card, Foreseen Removable, when Foreseen Removable is activated, I can predict what your 2 face down cards are & destroy them, as well as remove them from play, & I predict they are both trap cards, Mirror Force & Bottomless Trap Hole, so am I correct on my prediction's?

**Peter:** You are correct, they were Mirror Force & Bottomless Trap Hole, and so they are both destroyed & removed from play by the effect of your Foreseen Removable right?

**Ma'at:** That is correct, but you wouldn't mine, as I know what your next few moves will be, as I will be setting 2 cards face down & I end my turn, now go Peter, let me see if I predicted what your next moves will be now.

**Peter:** My turn I draw & I will be sending my Zeradias Herald of the Heavens from my hand to the graveyard, so I can add my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky from my deck to my hand, then I activate my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky, so now I will not take any battle damage involving any of my Fairy Type Monsters.

**Ma'at:** I knew you would activate your Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky, as you were going to stop me from inflicting damage to you, as you control a Fairy Type, but go facedown Counter Trap Card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, by sending 1 Spell Card from my Hand to the Graveyard like Foreseen Field, you're, The Sanctuary in the Sky is negated, as well as removed from play along with the other 3 copies in your deck, now you will be taking damage during this duel now.

**Peter:** No I should've knew you would predict me from activating my Field Spell, but it doesn't matter, as I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force on my Number 96 Dark Mist to perform a Chaos Exceed Evolution to Exceed Summon my Number C96 Dark Storm in attk mode with 1000 attk & 1000 def, so now all is set for me to attk & win this duel now.

**Ma'at:** So you say, but I activate the Spell Card, I sent to the graveyard known as Foreseen Field, when my opponent's field spell is negated & removed from play, his monster effects on the field are negated & he may not attk directly this turn, so now you will not be able to use Athena's or Number C96 Dark Storm's effect for the rest of the duel, so do you end your turn?

**Peter:** No now I'm not able to use my monster's effects at all or attk directly this turn, as I do not know what your other face down card is, so I'll end my turn, as I know I will not be able to play any facedown cards, as you will predict what they are, as you already predicted most of my moves now.

**Ma'at:** True, as It's my turn as I draw & activate the Spell Card Foreseen Summoning, which allows me to predict the card you will draw, if I predict correctly that monster is automatically summon & removed from play along with the other 2 copies in your deck & so I choose Master Hyperion, so if you draw that card, it is automatically special summon, but is removed from play along with the other 2 copies in your deck, so we will see what it is on the start of your next turn, as I am not done yet.

**Peter:** No you stop me from summoning my Key Card, my Spirit Monster of my deck onto the field, as I really do not know what my next card is on top of my deck is now.

**Ma'at:** Correct, but I'm not done yet as this time I will activate my Field Spell, Foreseen Awakening & thanks to this Field Spell, I will be able to predict your moves, as well as being able to stop your moves when they happen, so I end my turn, go Peter let's see if my next prediction is correct, as your next card will be Master Hyperion, even though my Foreseen Awakening Field Spell costs me 500 life points to keep it activated during each of my End Phases too & 1600-500=1100 life points left for Ma'at.

**Peter:** My turn, I draw & you are correct it is Master Hyperion, so it's automatically Special Summon, but it will be removed from play along with the other 2 copies in my deck, but I will attk you directly, even though I do not know what your face down card is so go Athena & Number C96 Dark Storm attk Ma'at directly with Dark Holy Storm Wave & end this duel now.

**Ma'at:** I knew you would try to attk me now that you're Key Card, the Spirit Monster of the Fairy Deck, Master Hyperion is removed from play now, so go face down Trap Card Foreseen Ruins, which allows me to negate your attk but you take damage equal to half the damage I would of taken from that direct attk, but I get to special summon 2 Foreseen Tokens 1 Fairy & 1 Dragon onto my field, equal to the damage you just took now.

**Peter:** No now you can special summon yourself to the field, but I take 1800 points of damage since half of Athena's attk is 1300 & Number C96 Dark Storm's would be 500, but I will win this duel no matter what, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will come true now & 2500-1800=700 life points left for Peter now.

**Ma'at: **Yes it might happen, but by the way it looks, the Ancient Dark Prophecy will never happen, but thanks to you my 2 Foreseen Tokens, 1 Fairy & ! Dragon now have 1800 attk points each, so on my next turn, I will be summon to the field, which will be the End of you, as your effect are still negated, so do you end your turn, as the card in your hand, which is not a spell or trap card, but Honest will not save you in this duel now.

**Peter:** No you guessed that my last card in my hand is Honest, as you knew I would know I couldn't set any cards face down now, so I'll end my turn, as I have nothing left now.

**Ma'at:** Correct, but it's my turn now & that was your final turn, as I draw & sacrifice my 2 Foreseen Tokens, 1 Fairy & 1 Dragon to special summon myself to the field in attk mode, so come forth Ma'at in attk mode, as my card will bring an end to you, even though my attk & def points are ?, right now.

**Peter:** Oh no I know your monster's effect as I seen the Duel between Jaden & Chazz against Tragoedia, where you were summon, as you have been using the Power of the 7 Millennium Items to predict my moves & soon your next few cards right?

**Ma'at:** Correct I have been using the Power of the 7 Millennium Items around me, as I'll activate my monster/Ma'at's effect at once, as I will predict the Top 3 Cards of my deck & If I call them correctly, Ma'at gains 1000 attk for each, so let's do it, as the cards I will be drawing in this order are Foreseen Fate, Foreseen Destruction, & Foreseen Prophecy, so let's see if I am correct.

**Peter:** Yes I would like to see if you're correct, as I am scared to find out what those cards do, as I may not be able to stop them from activating now.

**Ma'at: **You should be scared as the cards I drew where the cards, I just called out, so my monster/Ma'at's attk & def points are not 3000, so it's my turn to attk as I'll attk your Number C96 Dark Storm & take you out of the duel, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will not happen now, so go Millennium Flash attk.

**Peter:** No if my Number C96 Dark Storm is destroyed I'll lose the rest of my life points, as I do not have a way to stop it, as Honest will only work on Light Monsters, so I did lose this duel now & 700-500=200 life points left for Peter

**Ma'at:** So you did survived, because thanks to my field spell, Foreseen Awakening, you take half of your monster's attk to your life points, as well as that monster is destroyed, as you Foreseen what moves I would do, so I'll set 3 cards face down & end my turn & 1100-500=600 life points left for Ma'at.

**Peter:** So you're Field Spell, Foreseen Awakening saved, as this will be my final turn, as I draw and activate the Spell Card Lightening Vortex, which means I discard my Honest to the graveyard to destroy yourself off the field, unless you have something to stop this now.

**Ma'at:** So you destroyed my monster or should I say myself, but I activate the Counter Trap Card Foreseen Fate, which means when I activate this card, your Monster is destroyed as well since my monster was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, but the problem is that we both gain life points equal to half of your monster's attk to our life points, so I hope you like that, as you have no cards in your hand & no field, except Valhalla to stop me on my next turn, so you are finish & 600+1300=1900 life points for Ma'at

**Peter:** I end my turn, as you are right, all I have left is Ma'at but I do have your Field Spell to protect me for the time being, if I can predict your moves now & 200+1300=1500 life points for Peter

**Ma'at:** My turn I draw and activate the Spell Card, Foreseen Resurrection, when I activate this card, both monster's that were destroyed return to the field, but their effects are negated, as well as they become the same attk as the strongest monster on the field, but must battle one another on this turn now.

**Peter:** So your Ma'at & my Athena return to the field with the same attk as my Athena, but their effects are negated & must do battle, I wouldn't mine that now.

**Ma'at:** That is correct, I activate my facedown Trap Card, Foreseen Prophecy, as when this card is activated I get to predict a move you will either do on this turn or next turn, but if I call it right, your turn is skipped & I predict you will save yourself with my Field Spell, but I am not done yet, as I activate my other facedown Trap Card, Foreseen Destruction, when this card is activated & both of our monsters are destroyed, after they were brought back by the effect of Foreseen Prophecy, we take damage equal to the half of our monster attk points to our life points, so go Foreseen Destruction & 1900-1300=600 life points left for Ma'at.

**Peter:** Ah, that hurt, but I'm not done yet, you may of predicted, your field spell will save me, but thanks to its effect, when it is destroyed during your next turn, I can add one random spell or trap card from my deck & set it in my spell & trap card zone facedown, but then my deck is shuffle, so are you done yet, Ma'at, as you did predict wrong now & 1500-1300=200 life points for Peter now.

**Ma'at:** Yes, I end my turn, as I did guess wrong, but I will win this duel, so go as I pay 500 life points to keep my Field Spell, Foreseen Awakening on the field, so go, as you may have 2 turns left to live now & 600-500=100 life points for Ma'at.

**Peter:** My turn I draw and set a monster facedown def position & end my turn, as that is all I can do for now.

**Ma'at:** My turn, I draw and I summon my Foreseen Magician in attk mode with 1800 attk & 900 def, but I'll activate my monster's effect once per turn during either players turn, I can remove from play 1 Foreseen Spell or Foreseen Trap in my graveyard I can add 1 Foreseen Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand, so I remove from play my Foreseen Removable, Spell Card from my graveyard from play to add my Foreseen Illumination, Spell Card from my deck to my hand now.

**Peter:** No, now you will be able to take out by guessing what my facedown def position monster might be, so after this move it will be my final turn right?

**Ma'at:** Yes that is true, so I'll activate my Spell Card, Foreseen Illumination, which does allow me to predict what your facedown def position is & I guess it correctly it's effect is negated, destroyed & removed from play, but I may not attk this turn & I predict your facedown def position monster may be Marshmallon correct?

**Peter:** That is correct, it is Marshmallon, so it is removed from play & you can't attk this turn, so once you end your turn, my final turn will begin, as I know you will not be able to stop me, since your Field Spell will be destroyed during the End Phase of your turn, since you are not able to pay 500 life points now.

**Ma'at:** I end my turn, as my Field Spell, Foreseen Awakening is destroyed, as you will now set a random spell or trap card from your deck to your spell & trap card zone, so go as I am ready to see, if you will beat me, as it seems that I cannot stopped the Ancient Dark Prophecy from happening now.

**Peter:** So I will set a card facedown, as my deck is now shuffled, as I draw, as this will be my final turn, as I draw & now that I control no monsters, I can use Valhalla's effect to special summon a fairy from my hand & so I will now special summon my Planet Series Card, Splendid Venus in attk mode with 2800 attk & 2400 def, as this will now be your end now.

**Ma'at:** So you are going to attk right, as I see my Foreseen Magician loses 500 attk & def, since it is not a fairy right?

**Peter:** Yes I will attk with my Splendid Venus on your Foreseen Magician with Splendid Flash attk, as I will end the Survival Shadow Duel now.

**Ma'at:** Not yet, I'll activate the other effect of Foreseen Magician, by removing it from play, I can reactivate either 1 Foreseen Spell or 1 Foreseen Trap from my graveyard & reused it, so I will remove from play my Foreseen Magician to reactivate the Trap Card, Foreseen Fate, which means I win.

**Peter:** You haven't won yet, as I activate my facedown card, that you're Field Spell, Foreseen Awakening made me get from my deck, so now I activate my facedown permanent Trap Card, Fiendish Chain, which means, I equipped it to your Foreseen Magician & negate his effect, so your effect is negated now.

**Ma'at: **Not yet, by removing from play Foreseen Illusion in my graveyard from play, I can negate the effect of your permanent Trap Card, Fiendish Chain & destroy it along with your Splendid Venus & you will take damage equal to your Splendid Venus's attk, so I win now.

**Peter:** No I win, you forgot about the other effect of my Splendid Venus, because the other effect of my Splendid Venus is that none of my spell & trap cards cannot be negated, so I win, so go Splendid Venus continue your attk on Ma'at's Foreseen Magician with Splendid Flash attk now.

**Ma'at:** No I lost the Survival Shadow Duel, now the Ancient Dark Prophecy cannot be stopped, but if I have failed then the whole world will now be in ruins & 100-100=0 life points for Ma'at.

**Narrator:** Soon the Survival Shadow Duel was over, as Peter has defeat Ma'at, as he was about to seal Ma'at away to steal the 3 Wicked God Cards to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Peter:** Yes, now be sealed, as I have won, as I will steal the 3 Wicked Gods, so I can begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy at once now.

**Ma'at:** Yes I did lose & will be sealed now, but I will return, as Sean, the Tomb Guardian & descendent of Atem & Yugi will stop you, as I know he will, even though you remember him in the future, as my card will be the key in this future, so you win this time, Peter.

**Peter: **So you say, I will forget about this ever happening, but the Ancient Dark Prophecy cannot be stopped, as I will see it through, so be gone, as I command you, as you are now sealed, as you have failed to defeat me in the Survival Shadow Duel now.

**Ma'at:** Yes I will now be sealed away, but my power will return in the future, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will be stopped, as long as there is good in this world, so you haven't failed yet, as your future as a duelist is about to begin, if you ever want to see Yubel ever again

**Narrator:** Soon as Ma'at told Peter, that his future as a duelist has begun about seeing Yubel again, Ma'at was sealed, as Peter wanted to know the truth about his future & seeing Yubel, as he was ready to steal the 3 Wicked Gods to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Peter:** So she knew my future as a duelist is about to begin, as I will see Yubel again, as she was going to tell me what it is, but Ma'at is now sealed, so I will steal the 3 Wicked God & wait until the future to where the Ancient Dark Prophecy can fully begin now, as I will see Yubel again now.

**Narrator:** Soon as Peter had said that, he stole the 3 Wicked Gods from the Tomb of the Shadows & teleported away into the future, to wait until the Ancient Dark Prophecy can begin, as he returned to the Duel Monster's Spirit World to retrieve his orders from the 3 Greek Gods now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in another era of time, Daniel was researching signs of the 3 Nordic Gods in Ireland about the Ancient War he has been in, as he knew that it will begin again, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy was about to begin now.

**Daniel:** So the Ancient Dark Prophecy is about to begin, which means my old nemesis will return, Loki, the Trickster Nordic God, the one who wanted to awaken the 3 Greek Gods to destroy both the Modern world & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, as it will not be too long until those events happen to again, I will meet my twin brother, Sean in the future, but for right now wherever my path leads me I will find the 3 Nordic Gods before it's too late, as I cannot let Loki's plan go under its way now.

**Narrator:** Soon Daniel continued to look for the 3 Nordic Gods, as they will help him take on Loki to put an End to the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as he knew he will see his twin brother, Sean again someday now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in the Duel Monster's Spirit World, Peter has returned to the 3 Greek Gods with the 3 Wicked Gods, as he was ready to learn what his next mission is to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Peter:** I have returned, as I stole the 3 Wicked Gods & sealed Ma'at away now, so what is the next step in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as I am ready for it to begin now.

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yes the next step in the Ancient Dark Prophecy, now that you have stolen the 3 Wicked Gods, is that you will face your strongest opponent & lose, even though you would be close to beating him, as that will be your test, as in your real world life, besides being a Duel Monster's Spirit Guardian, is that you stop dueling for a while, before you went to Hinds & met your new friends, where all of these events will take place now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah your greatest challenge as a Duelist will begin, as your future will begin at Hinds, as that is where the Ancient Dark Prophecy will begin, but will move until its rightful location in the future now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah all will be set, as we will be not be appearing in the Modern World, until the Ancient Dark Prophecy fails the first/second time, so you will not be seeing us until then.

Peter: Then I will leave to Hinds at once, as I will forget about me stealing the 3 Wicked Gods, as they will not be on my mind, isn't that right 3 Greek Gods?

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Correct, you will live your everyday lives at Hinds in the future, as you get ready to become a duelist, as you will forget about stealing the 3 Wicked Gods, as you will only feel like using them, when you lose in that duel, we were talking about now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah you will forget about them, but once you will unseal the evil of the 3 Wicked Gods, as they will consume you to make an army of evil clones to use the decks you have created to complete where you have failed, as your spirit is already connected to The Wicked Avatar ever since you stole the 3 Wicked Gods from the Tomb of the Shadows now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades:** Yeah, now you may go at once, as everything is ready to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy now, as your spirit being connected to The Wicked Avatar card, since Yubel was removed from your body, then all is set for you to continue on, as you will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy into the order as we will win.

**Peter:** Then I will go at once, as I know I will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy into effect, as I will live my everyday life, as a duelist at Hinds, until the time is right, as my spirit is now connected to my Spirit Guardian, The Wicked Avatar, since Yubel is no longer mine Spirit Guardian, like she was to Haou/the Supreme King, but she is now gone, so let the Ancient Dark Prophecy begin, as it will finally come true now.

**Narrator:** Soon Peter returned to the Modern World to live his life every day at Hinds to begin his future as a duelist, since his Spirit is now connected to The Wicked Avatar, as he will bring the Ancient Dark Prophecy into full effect, as the 3 Greek Gods knew that everything is going to be a part of their plan now.

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Hahaha Peter doesn't know the truth yet about the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as he doesn't know the truth about the Evil Clones he will be making to help him the Ancient Dark Prophecy now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yeah, the Original Evil Clone will be his worst rival, than any other, as when he must face him in the future, after the Ancient Dark Prophecy is over, he will face his toughest mission ever, as it will be all of his fault putting the fate of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World on his shoulder's now.

**Hell Dragon Lord – Hades: **Yeah all will be heading that way soon, as no one can stop the End of the Modern World & the Duel Monster's Spirit World, as the Time Has Come for the Yu-Gi-Oh World to be no more now.

**Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon:** Yes then we will wait to see how it will be as the Time Has Come for the Yu-Gi-Oh World to be no more, as the End is about to begin now.

**Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus:** Yeah now that everything is ready to begin, we will wait to see that come true, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy will officially begin & the Time Has Come, as the Yu-Gi-Oh World will be completely no more now.

**Narrator:** Soon as the Heavenly Dragon Emperor – Zeus told Ocean Dragon God – Poseidon & Hell Dragon Lord – Hades, that the Ancient Dark Prophecy will officially begin & the Time Has Come for the Yu-Gi-Oh World to be completely no more, they waited for their revenge to begin, as everything was set up now, as they know that Peter's future as a duelist is about to begin now.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile in the Modern World, Peter was spending his everyday lives at Hinds, where he is about to face his greatest challenge/rival as a duelist, Joey, who will be the one, who will pushed Peter to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy, just like the 3 Greek Gods had predicted now.

**Peter:** So my everyday life at Hinds, has been good, as I have met so many friends here, as well as being able to start a Hinds Duelist League here, which is now called the Masters of the Duel, as everything is going the way, the 3 Greek Gods has predicted, but who is that greatest challenge/rival as a duelist now.

**?:** That's what you think, but as you forget Peter, your greatest challenge/rival as a duelist has always been me, Joey, as you have been coming close to beating me in a Duel, but if you want to face me in one more Duel, then we will begin this duel, as we will see, who the best out of the both of us are now.

**Peter:** Then Joey, I accept your challenge, as I will defeat you & show you that I am much stronger than you think, after all the Duel's we ever face, this will be our final duel, so let our Final Duel begin now.

**Joey:** Yeah you will try & you will fail, as I will show how this will bring the End of you, as I will crush your spirit as a duelist, as you will never duel ever again now, so let's begin our 1 Final Duel at once now.

**Peter:** Then we will see the truth, as the End is about to begin, as I will defeat you & prove that what you just told me is false, as you will never crush my spirit of dueling, as I will duel again someday, so let our 1 Final Duel begin now.

**Joey:** Then let our 1 Final Duel begin, as this will be your last duel as a True Duelist, as this 1 Final Duel will lead you to the path you are destined to take now.

**Peter:** Then let the 1 Final Duel begin now.

Peter & Joey: Let's Duel!

**Narrator:** Soon the 1 Final Duel between Peter & Joey has begun as Joey will go first, to show Peter, that he will defeat him & lead him to the destined path, he must take, as this will be his last duel as a True Duelist now.

**Joey**: I draw and activate the permanent Spell Card, Spell Absorption, which means every time we both activate a spell card, I gain 500 extra life points, but I'm not done yet, as I'll activate the spell card, Dark Magic Curtain to pay half of my life points to special summon my Dark Magician from my deck in attk mode with 2500 attk & 2100 def, but I can't special summon for the rest of this turn & 4000-2000=2000 life points left for Joey.

**Peter:** Plus you gain 500 life points since Dark Magic Curtain was a spell card correct, as I think that is the end of your turn now.

**Joey:** That is correct I do gain 500 extra life points, but I set 3 cards facedown & end my turn, now go Peter, let's see where your fate will lead you during your final duel as a True Duelist & 2000+500=2500 life points for Joey.

**Peter:** My turn, I draw & send my Hecatrice & Zeradias, the Heard of the Heavens to the graveyard to add my Valhalla, the Hall of the Fallen & my The Sanctuary in the Sky from my deck to my hand & then I will shuffle my deck now.

**Joey:** Yes I know, as you are planning on activating them both & I will gain 500 for each, since they are both spell cards right?

**Peter:** That is correct, you will gain 500 life points for both, as I activate both of them, my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky & my permanent Spell Card, Valhalla, the Hall of the Fallen, but I'm not done yet, but you gain 1000 life points, since I activated both of them now.

**Joey:** Yes I do & thanks for the 1000 life points as you are just helping me bring your end & 2500+1000=3500 life points for Joey

**Peter:** Now I'll special summon a Fairy from my hand by using my Valhalla's effect since, I do not control any monsters, so come forth my Athena in attk mode with 2600 attk & 800 def now.

**Joey:** Not so fast, I knew you would summon Athena, as I will now activate my facedown Trap Card, Bottomless Trap Hole to remove your Athena from play, as you will not be using her effect this turn to try to inflict 3000 points of damage to me on this turn now, as you are digging your grave to your defeat now.

**Peter:** I thought you would do that, as I can still normal summon this turn & I choose to normal summon my The Agent of Mystery – Earth in attk mode with 1000 attk & 500 def, which when it is normal summon, & I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, I can add my key card, Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand, but I'm not done yet.

**Joey:** Yes I know that effect, but it's too late from beating me, as you are sealing your grave, so continue your turn & I will show you the true strength of my power now.

**Peter:** Fine I remove from play my The Agent of Mystery – Earth on my side of the field from play to special summon my Master Hyperion to the field in attk mode with 2700 attk & 2100 def, but I'm not done yet now.

**Joey:** I thought you would, as I activate my facedown Trap Card, Torrential Tribute, which destroys both of our fields, since you summon your Master Hyperion, but I'm not worried about mine Dark Magician, so are you done yet, as my Dark Magician will return to the field soon.

**Peter:** I set 2 cards facedown & end my turn, now go Joey let's see what you got now.

**Joey:** My turn I draw and activate my facedown permanent Trap Card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Magician in attk mode, but then I'll activate the Spell Card, Dark Magic Attack, as I control Dark Magician, I can destroy your face downs without a worry, so it looks like I might win this duel, like I said now, as I will gain 500 extra life points too.

**Peter:** Not yet as I activate my counter Trap Card, Dark Bribe to negate your Dark Magic Attk, so my face downs are safe, but you get to draw a card from your deck, I'm not letting you gain 500 more life points turn now.

**Joey:** Thanks I knew you would negate it, as I wasn't worried, as your facedown is either Mirror Force or Scrap-Ironed Scarecrow, so this card I just grew will end this for you, as I activate the Spell Card, Knight's Title, have you heard of this Spell Card, as I will still gain 500 life points this turn.

**Peter:** No I'm in trouble as you can sacrifice Dark Magician to Special Summon Dark Magician Knight from your deck to the field, & you are able to destroy my last facedown card right?

**Joey:** That is correct, so I activate my Knight's Title, Spell Card & by sacrificing my Dark Magician on my field to special summon my Dark Magician Knight from my deck in attk mode with 2500 attk & 2100 def, which means your facedown trap card is destroyed now & I'll gain 500 extra life points too & 3500+500=4000 life points for Joey now.

**Peter:** No my facedown Mirror Force, Trap Card is gone, now I'm wide open for a direct attk now.

**Joey:** Yes, but now I tribute my Dark Magician Knight to tribute summon my Dark Magician Girl in attk mode with 2000 attk & 1200 def & she gains 300 attk & def for every Dark Magician in my graveyard & there are 2 as Dark Magician Knight counts as one, so her attk is 2600 attk & 2300 def, but before I attk you directly, I'll get rid of your Field Spell too, as I activate The Seal of Orichalcos, which means your Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky is gone & Dark Magician Girl's attk is now 3100, so prepare to lose your last duel, as a true duelist now.

**Peter:** No without my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky, I'm in trouble as I will take more damage, but I cannot lose this duel, as you just gain 500 more life points, as you activated another Spell Card now.

**Joey:** Yes I did activate another Spell Card, so my life points goes up by another 500, but now Dark Magician Girl attk Peter directly with Dark Burning attk now, as we show Peter, that this will be his last duel as a true duelist now & 4000+500=4500 life points for Joey now.

**Peter:** Ah that hurt, but with this being my final turn coming up next, I must win this duel no matter what now, so are you done yet? & 4000-3100=900 life points for Peter now.

**Joey:** Yes I end my turn, as this will be your Final Turn, as a True Duelist, so show me what you got.

**Peter:** I will, as I draw and activate the effect of Valhalla, The Hall of the Fallen again, but this time as I special summon my Splendid Venus in attk mode with 2800 attk & 2400 def, but I'm not done yet.

**Joey:** So Dark Magician Girl's attk is back to 2600, as she is not a Fairy thanks to Splendid Venus's effect, but that doesn't scare me, as I will still will win this duel now, as I know you will not attk, as you do not know what my facedown cards now.

**Peter:** Correct I might not attk yet, but I'll activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm, you still gain 500 life points & keep your Field Spell, The Seal of the Orichalcos on the field, but everything else in our spell/trap card zones are destroyed now.

**Joey:** Not yet, I'll use Dark Bribe to negate Heavy Storm's effect, so my other facedown cards are safe, but you can draw a card from your deck now, a foolish move, you just did now.

**Peter:** You seem to forget Splendid Venus's other effect, none of my spell & trap card effects cannot be negated, so your Dark Bribe was a waste, as you will still gain 500 life points, keep The Seal of Orichalcos on the field, but everything else will go now.

**Joey:** Fine I might did forget about that effect, but thanks for the 500 extra life points, as it seems it will not be long for me to win, as your Valhalla, the Hall of the Fallen is gone as well, but you knew that card would go too, so continue your Final Turn, as a True Duelist, as I will win now & 4500+500=5000 life points for Joey.

**Peter:** Now my Splendid Venus will attk your Dark Magician Girl with Holy Planet Force, as I will be setting a card facedown & ending my turn, so I guess it's your turn, Joey.

**Joey:** So my Dark Magician Girl is gone, as I just lost only 200 points of damage, but you played a facedown & ended your turn, I guess you could do something, as you have zero cards in your hand now & 5000-200=4800 life points for Joey now.

**Peter:** Yes I do not really have a hand anymore, but it is your turn, so go Joey, as it is your turn, as I will win this duel now.

**Joey:** My turn, I draw and activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl back in attk mode with 2600 attk & 2300 def, but I'm not done yet, as I still have one more card left to play, as I activate the Spell Card, Spell Book of Power, so Dark Magician Girl's attk is 3600, so I'll attk your Splendid Venus & destroy it, as this will be the end of you, as go Full Power Dark Burning attk now.

**Peter:** Not yet, go facedown Trap Card, Scrap-Ironed Scarecrow, which means your attk is negated, as I am still in this duel, as Dark Magician Girl's attk returns to 2600 now, you wasted a move Joey, so is it my turn yet?

**Joey:** Not yet, I'll activate the other Spell Card in my hand, Upstart Goblin, you gain 1000 life points, but I get to draw a card from my deck, but let's see if luck is still on my side

**Peter:** Yes let's see as I do love the 1000 extra life point's boost, as I really did need it & 900+1000=1900 life points for Peter.

**Joey:** Nothing good, as I'll save this card for later, as I will end my turn, but thanks to the Spell Card, Spell Book of Power, I can add another one from my deck to my hand, as my deck is then shuffled, so I end my turn, now go, as you are delaying your defeat, as you will not win this Duel, as this will be your last duel, as a True Duelist now.

**Peter:** Actually Joey, read your Spell Book of Power, Spell Card, it says each time, your monster destroys a monster, you can add another Spell Book card to your hand, so add that card back to your deck & shuffle, so I can begin my turn, as I will show you, that I will win this duel now.

**Joey:** Fine I'll put it back & shuffle, but it's your turn, as I do not know how long you will last in this duel, as you know you are delaying your end, as your new destined path will begin now.

**Peter:** My turn I draw & normal summon The Agent of Creation – Venus in attk mode with 1600 attk & 0 def & use her effect to pay 1500 life points to special summon my 3 Mystical Shine Balls from my deck in def position, as they each have 500 attk & 500 def, but I'm not done yet & 1900-1500=400 life points for Peter.

**Joey:** So I gave you your 3 Mystical Shine Balls, which means you are going for Number 96: Dark Mist right, as I know that card maybe your last resort for this duel, even though it is not a Fairy type monster, so it will lose 500 attk & 500 def, thanks to Splendid Venus, so I do not know why you will summon 3 of them, as you are only at 400 life points left now, a very foolish mistake now.

**Peter:** It wasn't a foolish mistake, as I'm not going for Number 96: Dark Mist, as I'm overlaying 2 of my 3 Mystical Shine Balls to Exceed Summon my Gachi Gachi Gantetsu in def mode with 500 attk & 1800 def, but his attk will be dropped to 0 & def is 1300 thanks to Splendid Venus's effect, since he is rock, but I'm not done yet Joey.

**Joey:** So you went for the Rock XYZ monster, so his attk is not at 0 its attk is 400 & def isn't 1300 it is now at 1700 thanks to his effect, as your Splendid Venus's attk is now 3200 & The Agent of Creation – Venus's attk is 2000, as I see your only Mystical Shine Ball you special summon in def has 900 attk & 900 def right?

Peter: Yes that is correct, they gain 400 attk & def, as my Gachi Gachi Gantetsu has 2 overlay units, so it's time for my attk, as Splendid Venus will attk your Dark Magician Girl with Holy Planet Flash, as it's time to show you Joey, that I will not lose this duel now.

**Joey:** Ah, so I take 600 points of damage instead of 400, as Dark Magician Girl's attk is 2600 instead of 3100, thanks to your Splendid Venus's effect, but I will still win this duel, as I saved the perfect card in my hand to win this duel now & 4800-600=4200 life points for Joey now.

**Peter:** So you say but my The Agent of Creation – Venus will attk you directly with Creation Flash, as this will drop your life points back down below 4000 again.

**Joey:** Ah & Yes, but that will be your last attk right, as you are going to keep the other 2 monsters in def right, as you are going to end your turn, as you have zero cards in your hand left now & 4200-2000=2200 life points for Joey.

**Peter:** Yes that is correct, as I end my turn, as that is all I can do for now, so go Joey, let's see what you got left, as you are going to lose this duel now.

**Joey:** My turn, I draw and activate the Spell Card, Dark Hole which destroys all the monsters on the field, but thanks to your Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's effect, you can detach one of its over lay units to protect itself correct, as you will lose the other 3 monsters you have on your field now.

**Peter:** Yes I'll be using that effect of Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's effect & detach one of its overlay units to protect itself, but I'll lose my The Agent of Creation – Venus, Splendid Venus, & my only Mystical Shine Ball, I had on my field, but I'm not worried, as my monsters attk is now 400 & def is now 2000, so are you done yet, Joey?

**Joey:** I'll set one more card facedown & end my turn, as this time, I know I will win, as you will lose this duel on my next turn & your new destined path will begin now, hahaha.

**Peter: **My turn, I draw & remove from play my The Agent of Creation – Venus in my graveyard from play to special summon my 2nd Master Hyperion from my hand in attk mode, which means I have won, as I will use his effect & take out your final facedown card, as I have won now.

**Joey:** Not yet, as I will activate my facedown Trap Card, Void Trap Hole, which means your Master Hyperion effect is negated & is destroyed, so your 2nd Master Hyperion is finally gone, so only 1 more to go, but this will be your last turn, as all I have left to do is destroy Gachi Gachi Gantetsu & I win, as this will be your last turn now.

**Peter:** No, my 2nd Master Hyperion is gone, now I only have 1 more left, but with the chance of drawing it & special summoning it will be impossible now, as I have no more The Agents in my graveyard, so I end my turn, as Gachi Gachi Gantetsu is all I have left now.

**Joey:** My turn I draw & activate the Spell Card Fissure, which means your Gachi Gachi Gantetsu is destroyed, but I know you will negate his destruction, by detaching the last overlay unit on it right?

**Peter:** Yes, that is correct, I'll detach the final overlay unit from my Gachi Gachi Gantetsu to negate his destruction, as his attk is now 200 & def is 1800, but I'm still in this, as that is all you can do for now, Joey.

**Joey:** Yes it was, I end my turn, as that is all I can do for now, but on my next turn, and I maybe be able to end this duel, so go Peter, let's see what this turn will give you now.

**Peter:** My turn I draw and I normal summon my Kycoo, The Ghost Destroyer in attk mode with 1800 attk & 700 def, as I will not attk you directly with my Kycoo, & when he deals battle damage, 2 monsters in your graveyard are removed from play, so go Phantasmal Wave, as the monsters I'll be removing from play will be your Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl, so let's see what you can do now, as your life points is the same as me now.

**Joey:** Ah, & yes, we are not at the same amount of life points, but I still have not lost yet, but even though my Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl will be removed, I will still will win this duel, so I am not worried, as that is your turn, right Peter? & 2200-1800=400 life points for Joey.

**Peter:** I end my turn, so go Joey, let's see what you can do, as it looks like, I'll be the one winning this duel now.

**Joey:** My turn & I draw & activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck, so let's see what the future holds for me.

**Peter:** Yeah let's see, as it will not be long until your life points will hit Zero now.

**Joey:** So I draw 2 cards, & it seems, I'm still in this duel, as I'll activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex & discard 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, like my Tricky monster, which means your 2 monsters are destroyed now.

**Peter:** No way, you discarded Tricky, as you could of Special summon it, but you destroyed my monsters instead, but it seems that was all you have left, as I still have my 1 facedown card, which you already know its Scrap-Ironed Scarecrow, so does that end your turn?

**Joey: **Yes, I end my turn now go, as I will still win this game, even though I am at a disadvantage now, so go Peter, let's see what your final card will be, as it will decide your fate, if you will beat me on this turn now.

**Peter:** Yes I know, as it is my turn, as I will draw a card & I'll set this monster in facedown def position & end my turn, as that is all I can do for now.

**Joey:** So you drew & set your Marshmallon into facedown def position, so it depends on what card I will draw will decide the fate of this duel, so I draw & activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, which means your facedown Trap Card, Scrap-Ironed Scarecrow is destroyed, but I do end my turn, as it seems, like fate is still on your side.

**Peter:** So you guess it was Marshmallon, which is correct, as you were able to destroy my facedown Trap Card, Scrap-Ironed Scarecrow finally, but it's my turn, as I draw & I activate my 2nd The Sanctuary in the Sky, Field Spell, which means The Seal of Orichalcos is destroyed, as that is all I can do for now.

**Joey:** So you got rid of my field spell, as I was correct about Marshmallon, but I still may be able to win this duel, as I draw and set a card facedown & end my turn, as that is all I can do, but with this being one of our last turns, it will decide, where it goes on your next draw, now go & see where your fate will lead you in your last duel now.

**Peter:** This will not be my last duel, as I draw & summon my Final, The Agent of Mystery – Earth in attk mode, which means I get to add my final Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand, which means I am going to win this duel now.

**Joey:** Yes, but will it do you any good, as this maybe your last turn, so think wisely if you want to summon, your 3rd & Final Master Hyperion, as you will probably never find out what this facedown card is, hahaha.

**Peter:** I know what it is Joey, as I'm not scared of it, as you will try to either remove from play my Final Master Hyperion or negate his effect, so let's see which way it is, as I removed my Final, The Agent of Mystery – Earth on my field from play to special summon my Final Master Hyperion from my hand in attk mode, now let's find out what that facedown is, as this will be your last turn Joey.

**Joey:** Not yet, as I activate my final facedown card, the permanent Trap Card, Fiendish Chain, which means your Final Master Hyperion's effect is negated, so I am safe, as this was your last turn now.

**Peter:** I end my turn, now go Joey, as that is all I can do for now

**Joey:** My turn, I draw & set a monster face down in def & end my turn, now go, as this will be where we will decide who will win the duel now.

**Peter:** Yeah, as it's my turn, I draw and set a card facedown & end my turn, now go Joey, as that is all I can do for now.

**Joey:** It's my turn, I draw & I flipped summon my Magician of Faith with 300 attk & 200 def, which allows me to add one spell card from my graveyard & return it to my hand & I choose Pot of Greed, as I'll activate Pot of Greed, Spell Card, again to draw 2 more cards from my deck, & it seems, as this is where I will win, as I activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn to bring back my The Tricky from my graveyard in attk mode, as he will return to the field, as his attk is 2000 attk & 1200 def, but then I'll activate the Spell Card Magical Dimensions, which allows me to tribute my The Tricky to special summon a Spellcaster from my hand, which will be my second Dark Magician in attk mode with 2500 attk & 2100 def, as well as being able to destroy your facedown Marshmallon, as I am not done yet.

**Peter:** No now I'm done for, as my facedown will not work not yet, anyway, so go Joey, let's see what you can do next?

**Joey:** I will, as I activate the Book of the Moon, Spell Card from my hand to flip my Magician of Faith back into face down def position, which means I can flipped summon it again this turn, to bring back, my Pot of Greed, Spell Card for the second time now.

**Peter:** No you can't be doing what I think you are doing, as it seems as that I am about to lose this duel now.

**Joey:** Yes, you are as I activate my Pot of Greed, Spell Card, a third time, to draw 2 more cards, & the 2 cards tell me that the end has come for you, as I activate the spell card Dark Magic attk which means all your spell & trap cards are destroyed, so your facedown & Field Spell are gone.

**Peter:** Not yet, go facedown counter trap card, Dark Bribe, which negates your Dark Magic Attk & you get to draw a new card, which means I have lost this duel now, right Joey?  
**Joey:** Yes, you have lost this duel, as I draw & activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell & traps on the field, which means, The Sanctuary in the Sky is destroyed, as well as my Fiendish Chain, but if I recall correctly, if Fiendish Chain is destroyed, the monster equipped to it is destroyed, isn't that correct, Peter?

**Peter:** No my Final Master Hyperion will stay on the field & regain its effect, but The Sanctuary in the Sky, Field Spell, as well as, Fiendish Chain will still be destroyed now.

**Joey:** Then this duel is still over, as my Final Spell Card, which is Thousand Knives, will destroy your Final Master Hyperion, as I have a Dark Magician on the field, which means I win this duel, so go Thousand Knives, destroy his Final Master Hyperion, as it is about time we end this duel now.

**Peter:** No, now my Final Master Hyperion is off the field that means one attk from your 2nd Dark Magician will defeat me now

**Joey:** Yes I win, as Dark Magician will attk you directly with Final Dark Magic Attk, as your New Destined Path is about to begin, as this was your Last Duel, as a True Duelist

**Peter:** Ah I lost & 400-400=0 life points for Peter

**Narrator:** Soon Peter lost his Final Duel as a True Duelist against Joey, as Joey told Peter, that he will be seeing him later, as he was going to get his fiancé, Cendra now.

**Joey: **I win, as you will never be a True Duelist ever again, as the time has come for your new destined path to begin, but I will be going to get my fiancé, Cendra now, so have fun, as your new destined path will change your life forever now, hahaha.

**Narrator:** Soon as Joey went to go get his fiancé, Cendra, Peter was consumed by the Wicked Aura, of the 3 Wicked Gods that were with him still sealed, as he was ready to begin the Ancient Dark Prophecy has predicted, as he has lost his Final Duel, as a True Duelist now.

**Peter:** Hahaha, even though I lost my Final Duel as a True Duelist, the Ancient Dark Prophecy can now begin, as I will head to the Admission Building, where my lair is going to be, as I can feel the Wicked Aura from, The Wicked Avatar, now consuming me, as I will soon unseal the 3 Wicked Gods, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy is about to begin.

**Narrator:** Soon Peter went to the Admission Building, where he will unseal the 3 Wicked Gods, as the Ancient Dark Prophecy, as this is where Season 1 will begin.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile at the café, Warren was talking to Daniel about starting the Hinds Duelist League, as everything was ready, as this is how our story begins.

**Warren:** So all is set for the Hinds Duelist League to head to its new journey, as everything is ready for our future, as we will decide where we would like to go with our group now.

**Daniel:** Yes, but we will wait to see, what that is as all is ready to begin our journey into becoming True Duelist, as we will face our Destined Future together now.

**Warren:** Yeah, let's go, as all is ready to begin, as everything is ready for great Destined Future together, as we will wait to see where the Hinds Duelist League will go from here now.

**Narrator:** Soon Daniel & Warren waited for their Destined Future as True Duelist is about to begin, as they are waiting to see where the Hinds Duelist League will take them now.

**Narrator:** So all is set up, as this was our Origin Story on how we got started in Yu-Gi-Oh, I didn't go over Warren's, but I hope you all enjoy, as this is the Beginning of the End is about to Begin, but if you all want to find out, what will happen next, just wait & see as Yu-Gi-Oh: Masters of the Duel will be coming soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


End file.
